


Warm Hearts, Cold Hands

by Alexandria_Allen



Series: Original Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Allen/pseuds/Alexandria_Allen
Summary: Toby and Adler are office mates. But their  feelings are far from only professional.
Series: Original Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737160
Kudos: 13





	Warm Hearts, Cold Hands

"Hey. Don't get grabby with me, Toby. If you want to do this we do it my way." Adler said pivoting awkwardly to avoid the hand of Toby Gilian, his office mate, as the man had tried to grab him by the upper arm and push Adler into the brick wall of the alleyway.

It was an accident, Adler knew this but he ticked it off in his head anyway. Three strikes were all he was going to tolerate today.

"Fine. Sorry, I got excited." Toby admitted wondering how many mistakes Adler intended to afford him that day.

"Come on. This is too close to the street." Adler took Toby lightly by the wrist and pulled him deeper into the alley where the shadows were the longest making sure to peek around the nearby dumpster for any unexpected witnesses.

"Here. Here is fine." This time there was a quiver in Adler's tone that betrayed his own eagerness.

While Adler had the final say in their little public scenario, he needed Toby to play his part, and knowing this made Toby feel powerful and much more confident than he would have otherwise felt.

"You're so sexy when you're thirsty." Toby cooed as he rapidly pulled off his sports coat and hung it on the edge of some broken furniture sticking out the edge of the dumpster.

Adler narrowed his eyes at Toby. The remark dug into him just the way he liked.

"You get one shot at this," Adler muttered.

"You can fax me your critic of my performance latter." Toby closed the gap between them to catch Adler under the chin pressing his lips to Adler's lips and coaxing his jaw lax by tugging his chin and lowering jaw down.

It was their first kiss. Toby had wanted to do this for so long that it significantly cooled his excitement and converted it to an icy focus once he finally could. He also felt Adler subtly give. It was both a physical and psychic sensation that sent a thrill off electricity up Toby's spine.

This time when Toby pressed his body weight into Adler, the other man relaxed and with a dull thud hit the brick wall with the flat of his back. Andler groaned against Toby's mouth.

Adler slipped one arm around the small of Toby's back and pressed his other hand between them. Adler hesitated as if he wanted to ask permission but couldn't with Toby's tongue probing his mouth. In response, Toby rolled his hips brushing his hard bulge against Adler's conveniently placed palm. This was all the invitation Adler needed as he unzipped Toby's dress pants and slipped his hand inside them slowly massaging. Adler had wanted to touch Toby like this for a long time. Feeling him now like this helped to greatly dispel much of the crippling fear that had so often paralyzed him during work hours and kept him up at night.

Eventually, Toby broke their languid kissing so that he could cup Adler's face and force him to look up at him.

"I want you, Adler." Toby firmly said. "Will you accept me?"

"I accept you, Toby," Adler replied. "Don't keep me waiting."

Although it was worded like a demand, it rang like a plea. Toby loved when Adler pleaded. The fact that Toby recognized when Adler was doing it, made their dynamic unique.

Toby pulled Andler's hand out of his pants. And coming near to his ear told him to turn around. 

Adler did pressing his forehead briefly into the rough brick. There was a slight chill in their air that both of them ignored. Toby wrapped his arms around Adler's waist and pulled him back into him in an embrace. Then without unzipping Adler's trousers, Toby slipped his hand between Adler's legs to rub at his crotch.

Adler heard him huff in mild surprise and slipped his eyes shut to will away the embarrassment he felt creeping at the edges of his face.

"You're not wearing it. Why? Are you alright?" Toby inquired pulling his hand abruptly away and tightening his grip protectively around Adler's waist.

"It was inconvenient for today and I didn't want to risk losing it or something out here," Adler muttered referring to the packer he always wore under his clothes. "I wanted you to have options. Just remember to only go front to back and not back to front."

Toby's mind reeled at Adler's efforts and offer. He wasn't fucking around. This wasn't some casual fuck he was asking for between them. He was offering something deeper.

"Alright, Ad. I understand." Toby said softly. "Thank you for this. It's more than I expected."

"It's cold. Hurry up." Adler quietly muttered. 

It was getting cold. Toby could almost see his hot breath in the air and unlike him, Adler wasn't wearing a jacket. Toby undid Adler's trousers and slipped his free hand down the back. Adler was wearing basic briefs of durable quality. Thanks to their thickness compared to the example all his past girlfriends had worn, it was harder to tell how ready Adler was for him simply through the surface of the fabric.

Toby needed to know. For Adler's sake as much as his own. Pulling his briefs away from behind, Toby slid his had down and over Adler's firm round ass until his middle finger sunk into warm viscous moisture. Toby felt his knees go briefly weak. This wasn't just momentary, he knew in his gut that Adler had been building this up all day. It was no wonder that he wanted Toby to get right down to business. 

Toby drug his middle finger from Adler's front-most opening to his anus. So few people really grasped how close these offices were to each other. Toby could feel a thick smooth substance meet his finger coating Adler's hole. Adler had thoroughly prepped for him ahead of time and the knowledge that Toby could just go for what he wanted made his cock painfully twitch. 

"Are you fully protected?" Toby breathed.

"Yes. Although as long as you jerked off this morning the chances of knocking me up are pretty slim regardless. I'm not ovulating right now. So go to town." Adler muttered evenly.

This was new information. He'd always wanted to ask Adler's fertility status but had never found the right words or the right time to bring it up. The knowledge that he could impregnate him though caused Toby's head to deeply swim. Adler was so perfect. So wonderfully special.

"Let's go, Toby. We're losing the light. I'm not going to be caught out here in the dark with my pants down." Adler complained.

Toby only chuckled. Sooner or later Adler wouldn't always be in a position to get his way. Today though was purely about him and Toby was glad to oblige. Toby undid his dress pants and folded down his boxer briefs enough to allow his cock and balls to spring freehand then pulled down Adler's briefs and trousers to his mid-thighs. Just enough to get access. If someone did interrupt them both men wanted to be able to get themselves straight as quickly as possible.

Adler sighed and pressed his palms into the brick briefly nuzzling his cheek against the cool rough surface. When he shivered from the rapidly dropping temperature he felt Toby press his body into his back sharing his ample warmth. The man was a god damn furnace.

Adler spread his legs as wide as he could given the impediment of his clothes. Toby's arms were around him again. His right hand slipping forward to rub at his sensitive nub.

"You may have left your packer at home but your cock is still hard for me." Toby cooed.

This remark broke Adler apart a little more. But it was alright because he understood that Toby had him now and he had no intention of letting go.

Toby aligned the cut head of his cock against the moist pocket of Adler's front-most hole. When he was sure he wouldn't slip he snaked his arms over the front of Adler's shoulders and gripped the back of Adler's neck with both hands massaging briefly before he popped the head of his cock inside him. 

Adler squirmed, clearly frustrated that Toby was holding back. But toby only cooed and muttered quiet reassurances in his ear before he finally pressed all the way inside moving slowly at first to gauge where the limits where. When the head of his cock brushed up against what felt like a flexible ring he knew on instinct he was near Adler's cervix.

Toby's ego soared. He knew Adler preferred deep penetration and their present position afforded them exactly that. He thrust awhile in firm smooth strokes. Deeply tempted to spend himself in him where he was. But the fact that Adler had so painstakingly prepped for him ahead of time was proof enough of what the man was really hoping for out of this encounter and so Toby held himself back, shelving his secret fantasies that now had credence of Andler's belly slowly swelling with the fruit of his seed.

Now was not the time to discuss and explore those fantasies with him. Toby was grateful enough for what the already had between them. Toby pressed his lips the edge of Adler's mouth. Coaxing him to turn his head so that Toby could kiss him more completely. 

Letting go of Adler's neck Toby dropped his hands to reach up under Adler's work shirt to feel along his flat stomach and up over his chest. He heard a nearly pained moan slip from Adler's lips as Toby's finger brushed along the slightly raised lines of his chest scaring. Even after two years of healing the scars were still sensitive.

Adler ground his hips and mewled, a sound that would have normally terribly embarrassed him.

"Alright, babe. I get the hint. Hold on a little longer for me. You're doing so well." Toby praised him.

A minute later he did pull briefly out. And turned around to kiss him directly. 

"Let me go down on you." Toby bargained.

"No. Not here. That's not what we agreed on." Adler muttered.

"Fine. Can I at least fuck you face to face. It's our first time." Toby negotiated. 

"I don't care as long as you hurry the fuck up already. Jesus if I'd thought you were going to get all romantic on me I'd have booked us a room." Adler complained.

Toby brushed the hair out of Adler's eyes. "Maybe I like taking my time."

Strike two. " Next time. Gentleman's choice."

The promise of a next time alighted Toby anew. And he made it known by crushing Adler's mouth with his own as he pushed Adler's pants down the rest of the way and slipped one hand between them to find his sweet spot a d to avoid slipping forward.

Adler was fully relaxed for him. Their foreplay providing enough encouragement to keep Adler loose. Toby still skipped his finger inside his rim first making absolutely sure he'd be well received.

Adler's responsiveness was notably different. More desperate and raw. But he refrained from begging.

Toby pulled his finger away and realigned himself. He then kissed Andler softly on the lips and after settling his hand on Adler's hips slid inside him as deeply as he could. 

Adler groaned and buried his face in the hollow of Toby's neck as he was finally given what he most wanted from Toby at that moment.

Toby lifted him up so that his back and butt ground against the brick behind them no doubt causing abrasions that they both would deal with later. Toby fucked Adler as if his life depended on it. His senses reeling with the freedom and danger of their exhibitionism.

Finally, Toby felt Adler violently spasm and came as well not as hard as he could have but in an enduring wave, he wasn't expecting. Toby road it out as Adler groaned and panted against him. 

Eventually, Adler slowly pushed them apart.

He wasn't kidding about losing the light. It was almost full dusk. 

Toby stepped back still breathing hard as he watched Adler stumble sideways and pull something out of his trousers. It was a sanitary pad, Toby realized. He recognized the crackle of the papers as Adler quickly unwrapped it and discarded the wrapper before swiftly positioning it and jerking his briefs and trousers back up.

Toby righted himself as well and slipped his coat back on. He wasn't sure what to expect now that their experiment had come to a close.

"Did you maybe want to split a cab?" Adler muttered. "I'm too cold to walk all the way back to the subway right now."

"Sure," Toby muttered. "Although if I'm going to take you home with me, I'd rather just pay in full."

"I never said I was coming home with you." Adler pronounced.

"Yeah well, I'd really like you to. Come on. What's it going to hurt after all this?" Toby reasonably said. "I have fresh clothes, a shower, and ground coffee. We can drive into work together tomorrow."

"We don't wear the same size," Adler muttered.

"You're not that much shorter than me. I think you'll survive, plus it's my turn to decide. Unless you want to decline." Toby offered.

"No. I mean, I'll come over. But we're splitting the cab. OK?" Adler counter-offered.

"OK. This time. Come on. It's cold." Toby encouraged.

A few minutes later the cab arrived and Adler moved to get in.

Toby stopped him however and pressed his sports jacket into his arm.

"Take it for the ride. Your not just shivering from the cold. You think I dont know about these things but you'd be surprised. I'm taking care of you tonight, taking you to work tomorrow, and then we'll work out the rest. Sound good to you, handsome?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Adler took Toby's coat and pulled it over his shoulders.

In spite of the early evening chill, it was just as warm as Toby was. Toby was the warmest person Adler had ever met and he found himself looking forward to being the beneficiary of his warmth and his good opinion.


End file.
